The Final Destination
by eternalrose24
Summary: Rin questions his belief and wonders where his soul will go when he dies. Does he still have a soul?
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Blue Exorcist and this idea popped into my head. I was really curious as to how he dealt with knowing he is the Son of Satan. Enjoy!**

**The Final Designation**

Rin sat in his dorm room, attempting to do his Biochemistry homework. True Cross Academy required all students, even Exorcists in training, to study the basics. Rin hated it because he felt he wasn't learning anything important. Yukio told him that it was essential for him to learn as much as he can before he goes off to kill Satan. Still, Rin enjoyed complaining.

"Stupid chemicals," Rin muttered as he turned the page. He groaned when he saw a list of chemicals and other big words that he couldn't pronounce. He slammed the book shut and threw it to the other side of the room. It slammed into the wall above Yukio's bed and felt onto the white linens.

"Yukio, I still can't see the point," he sighed. He laid back onto the bed and looked at the dull white ceiling. He stretched his legs out and his foot hit something hard. He looked down and saw his sword, Kurikara. He reached down and grabbed the blade. He ran his hand over the hilt.

_I am the Son of Satan. I am a demon…_

He gripped the hilt and gritted his teeth. _Why?_

Rin laid back onto the bed and his mind drifted into dark thoughts. His eyes found a piece of paper taped onto the wall above his desk. It read: "Blessed are those who follow the Lord. He will give thee rest."

Rin scoffed. "Why give salvation to the kid of Satan."

Ever since Rin found out that he was the child of Satan, he had begun to question things he had never thought about before. He had been raised in a monastery, but he had never considered his soul, and the afterlife. He remembered his father, Shiro, telling him and his brother that Heaven was waiting for them, as was their mother. Rin never listened to his words, but now the echoed in his mind.

Was there really an afterlife? Was there a Heaven and a Hell? It was obvious that demons and Satan existed, but was there a place for the soul of those in Assiah? Where would he go?

He had no answer. He remembered hearing those who accept God go to Heaven and those who do not accept Christ go to Hell. He was never really sure it he believed it or not. He believed in Gehenna and Assiah, of course, but that was about it.

He was the son of the vilest. Did he still have a soul? Did he lose his soul after he used his flames? Did he curse himself or was he already cursed from birth?

Rin turned over to his side and clutched his sword, a feeling of emptiness in his heart.

_Will I fly or burn?_


	2. Doubt

**Here is Yukio's perspective on Rin and being the other son of Satan. **

**His Shadow**

"Our father, who art in Heaven…" Yukio began his morning prayer. He knelt by his bedside as the sun rose and prayed to God to blessings on his students, his father's soul and his brother. He never asked for blessings on himself for all he wanted was his brother to remain by his side unharmed. After his prayer Yukio made the sign of the cross and rose to his feet. Before he left to shower, he took another look at his brother's bed.

Rin wasn't in bed when he woke up. Rin had left a note saying he went for a walk. The note sat on Yukio's desk. Yukio glanced at the note before leaving the room. Thoughts of Rin filled his head as he headed for the showers.

Rin had been rather moody lately. He had never been one to express his feelings, but this was different. He seemed to be going into a little world of his own at night. When the sun set and it was just Rin and Yukio, Yukio would study while Rin sat on his bed in a ball with an unreadable expression on his face. Ever since Rin learned the truth about his origin, Rin had changed.

Who could blame him?

Yukio reached the shower and turned on the water and waited for it to get warm. When it was warm he reached for his soap. As he lathered his thoughts drifted again.

_Rin and I are brothers with the same biological father, so that makes me the son of the Devil, too. I have known about this for years, but each time I think about it…_

Yukio hadn't developed the powers of Satan. Rin seemed to be the only one who did. Yukio was grateful, but also felt guilty at the same time. He was happy to not have the Flames, but also felt bad because he placed it all on Rin. Rin and Yukio had seen a changed in their relationship. Ever since their fight in the classroom on the first day of school the two had grown closer, but also had a slight wedge in between them. Yukio was an Exorcist, and Rin was a student who barely did his homework. Rin was older but Yukio had surpassed him.

As Yukio washed his hair he thought of the beliefs of an Exorcist.

Demons are evil and are the minions of Satan. They had to be destroyed, no matter what. Rin was a demon, too, wasn't he? He had the Blue Flames, fangs and a tail. He looked human when all of that was hidden, but when they were unleashed…

Yukio failed to keep a certain thought from his mind. He always tried to never think about such things…

_Does Rin still have his soul?_

Yukio shuddered. Rin still had his soul, right?

When Rin used his Flames for the first time Yukio began to question Rin's salvation. Yukio had dedicated his life to God's work and ridding the world of evil and all things of Satan. Rin, and himself, were of Satan. Were his good deeds and vows enough?

_Is my brother going to Hell for something he never chose? He only used his flames to try and save our dad. Did that count? Would God understand?_

Yukio had no answers. He had no idea what would happen to his brother upon his death. He felt that Rin would go to Heaven and be at peace because of what Shiro had taught him. Shiro had always told both his boys that God was loving, understanding and merciful. Yukio never questioned his father's teachings about God, but right now he seemed to be.

_I'm sorry, Dad, but I have no idea what I should believe. _

Yukio clutched the rosary around his neck and said a prayer for his brother's soul.

**I decided to show what I think Yukio thought of Rin's powers and the like. I hope you like it!**


	3. No Matter What

**After reading reviews and thinking about where this story could be going, I decided to write this chapter. Thanks to TheHallow, I think managed to write a good third chapter for the brothers. **

**No Matter What**

Heaven. Hell. Assiah. Gehenna. Cross. Sword. Wings. Flames.

These words tore apart the hearts of two brothers. One, an Exorcist, and the other, a demon. Both were the offspring of Satan, but only one had fangs like a beast. One carried a Bible while the other carried a cursed blade.

The oldest, Rin, brushed his teeth in the showers. He spit out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. When he caught sight of his tail, he let the towel fall to the floor. He grabbed his belongings and headed back to his dorm where his brother was. The younger brother, Yukio sat at his desk. He read his Bible, waiting for his brother to return so they could sleep. Yukio took a sip of his tea and sat the glass down on the wooden desk. When he reached for a new pen, the one he had been using had dried up, he heard a rustling sound. He looked down and say his Rosary. He held it for a moment and went back to his studying.

_Lord, please be with us all. _

The door opened and Rin came inside, dressed in briefs and a red shirt. He threw his bag into a corner and plopped down onto his bed. Yukio turned to him and watching him grab a magazine. The younger brother sighed.

"Would it kill you to study?"

"Why would I want to read a book with a bunch of stories about things that don't even make sense?" Rin flipped the page. "I mean, the Bible itself is full of contradictions."

Yukio was growing angry and frustrated with every word.

_When will he understand?_

"The Bible is the only protection we have from the demonic beasts of Gehenna," Yukio said quietly, trying to calm his voice. He had learned that yelling at Rin only made things worse.

"You mean… beasts like me?" Yukio froze and Rin scoffed.

"Of course! I just love the irony. One brother has the powers of Satan while the other is memorizing Bible verses!" Rin threw his magazine at Yukio. It hit his younger brother and fell to the floor.

"Are you stacking ammo to kill me next? Get rid of one more demon standing between you and God!"

Yukio felt a chip in his heart. He stood up, his hands in tight fists. He started at Rin as if Rin had just plunged his sword into his heart. Rin sat up in bed and the two brothers stared each other down.

"You think I would try to kill you?" Yukio whispered, his voice cracking.

"You pointed your gun at me that day, the day I learned you knew about all of this while I was kept in the dark-"

"That was for your own protecting!" Yukio was screaming now, panic clear in his voice.

"Protecting?! I stared down the barrel of your gun while you told me I should just die!" Rin stood up and pushed his brother against the bed post,

"Do you still want to kill me?" Rin whispered, tears forming in his eyes. He locked Yukio in his gaze. Yukio was speechless.

"Do you want to kill your own flesh and blood?" Rin released Yukio and stood before him silent, waiting for an answer.

"I could never kill you, Rin," Yukio whispered. "Never."

"Then why did you say those words?"

"You think this is easy for me?!" Yukio was yelling with tears running down his face. "Spending all these years knowing that you and your brother are the sons of Satan? Seeing demons everywhere you turn since birth? Receiving your tempting from your own brother? Living everyday with this… I can barely hold myself together most of the time."

"So, _why?"_

"I was angry. Not at you, but at myself for not being able to save Dad and protect both you and the monastery from Satan!"

Rin stood still as stone. "You feel guilty?"

"How could I not?" Yukio fell to the floor, his emotions finally taking control. "You two were all I had. _You _are all I have…"

Rin slumped to his knees. "Why love someone who has Satan's powers?"

"Are you forgetting that we're twins? I have his blood, too."

"How can you care for someone who sold his soul?" Rin's voice was so pained and the tears finally fell. Yukio's eyes widened.

"Sold your soul?"

"When I used the Kurikara sword for the first time, I gave up my soul at that moment. The blue flames incinerated it." Yukio grabbed Rin by the shoulders.

"You used the flames and the sword to try to save dad! How does that cause you to lose your soul?"

"I awakened Satan's powers!"

"You awakened them, yes. But it isn't _what _you did, but _why _you did it that marks the soul. You have loving intentions, not evil." Rin looked at Yukio with his blurred eyes. He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I know what has been on your mind lately. You have been consumed with thoughts about what will happen to your soul when you die, Rin. You have a good soul. Your actions prove it."

Rin had no idea as to what he should say. He had never heard Yukio speak such words.

"You really mean that?"

"Yes" Yukio answered. "I believe God would never send such a good soul to burn."

Rin and Yukio embraced. The hugged each other tightly and vowed to never let events they couldn't control separate them.

No matter what.

**So, what did you think? I think this is the last chapter for this piece. This feels like a good place to end it. Thanks for reading! **


End file.
